


Wolf

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku compares Brolli to a wolf. BrollixGoku.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Fluff?, BrollixGoku.
> 
> Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.
> 
> Rating: G

Looking up at his far larger lover, Goku couldn’t help but feel as if he was being hunted. The sight of those sharp teeth gave him the impression he was going to be eaten alive, as if Brolli were a wolf.  
  
And it wasn’t just the teeth that gave the impression; the mane of hair that the other Saiyan had was thick and wolf-like in appearance too. Luckily, Brolli often betrayed his looks; being oddly gentle and loving in bed, contrasting the first memories he had of him.  
  
However, Goku supposed that being eaten by Brolli wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
